


From time to time (You cross my mind)

by vancitypool



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Peter and Wade, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, alternative universe, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancitypool/pseuds/vancitypool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade were their high school’s it couple. Everyone loved them together and they were more in love than anyone had ever seen. Except it all changes when Peter gets a scholarship for his photography and they have no choice but to break up. They thought they would never see each other again, but 10 years later Wade finds a flyer for Peter’s photography exhibit and opts to go. Will their high school romance rekindle, or have they drifted too far apart in the past 10 years for their chemistry to still be there?</p>
<p>Song fic to Cross My Mind by Twin Forks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From time to time (You cross my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to keren for helping me out with this fic! youre the real mvp.
> 
> enjoy!

Everyone says high school is the prime of your life, and it was for Wade and Peter. The two met in their freshman year and from there the relationship escalated. They were dating by sophomore year, and they were more in love than anyone had ever seen. Oddly enough, everyone was accepting of them throughout the years, and they even won prom king and queen, with Wade insisting he got to be the queen, of course. Everything for them was going perfect until Peter got a letter in the mail from a certain university, and it all went downhill from there.

“You’re going to UCLA?!” Wade exclaimed, barely believing what he was reading until he looked up to see Peter’s grinning face. “Holy shit, Pete. You’re going to UCLA. You’re going to UC fucking LA!” Wade said again, disbelief still evident in his voice as he pulled Peter into a hug. Peter hugged him back as tight as he could and laughed a little into his shoulder, his grin still on his face. “I can’t believe I got in. I was pretty sure I wouldn’t be good enough and they would just overlook my application but…” Wade had pulled back to look at him as he spoke, his face a bit serious but still joyful while he shook his head at Peter’s words. “I knew you would get in. You’re the most talented person I know and they would be idiots to pass you over.” Peter could barely wait for him to finish before he smashed their lips together and kissed the daylights out of him, breaking away every few seconds to speak. “I love you so much, Wade Wilson. More than anything.” He breathed out between each kiss, only leaving Wade to kiss back each time and laugh a little. Eventually Peter pulled back completely and grinned up at the taller man and asked, “You’re coming with me, right?”

Wade wasn’t coming with him. He couldn’t, not with his mom so sick. Peter did his best to understand, but it was hard. He knew Wade’s decision was the right one, yet he couldn’t help but feel betrayed that he wasn’t going with him. They brought up the idea of long distance, but eventually decided that it wouldn’t work, especially not with Wade being the least computer savvy person ever. The two eventually came to the agreement that they would have to end it, and it was the worst decision of their lives. “I’m going to miss you so much, Pete. Don’t know what I’ll do without you…” Wade whispered to him as he hugged him in the airport, sniffling a little. “Who’s gonna be here to teach me nerdy stuff and eat my pancakes?” He added in, trying to add a humorous tone to it, but instead sounding even sadder than before. Peter just clung to his bigger frame and cried gently into his chest, doing his best to implant Wade’s scent into his senses. Cinnamon and too much Axe, just how he likes it. He’s gonna miss that smell.

Peter swore he could feel his heart stop as they announced his flight was boarding and Wade finally let his tears flow freely, clutching Peter as close as he could for a few more seconds. Peter pulled away from the hug and cupped his jaw in his hands before kissing him as passionately and deeply as he could, whispering against his lips when he pulled away. “I love you, Wade. More than anything in this world. I’ll never stop loving you.” Wade swallowed and let out a soft sob as he spoke, before nodding and whispering back. “I love you, Peter Parker. Don’t forget about me out there.” The speakers announced the last call for Peter’s flight just then and Peter had to pull away and start sprinting away from him so he wouldn’t miss it, yelling as he ran. “I love you! I’ll never forget about you, I promise.” And then he was gone, leaving Wade standing alone in the airport with a whole in his heart and a clench in his stomach. 

Over the next couple of years, despite their promises, they actually sort of had forgotten about each other, until Wade’s job relocated him in Los Angeles and it all came flooding to him. The kisses, the promises, and the tears they both shed when Peter left, all of it… All the memories hit him like a load of bricks and he suddenly found himself digging through numerous boxes of his stuff to find pictures and souvenirs from their time together. Eventually, Wade fell asleep clutching a picture of Peter to his chest, and when he awoke he knew what he had to. He had to find Peter, and he had to make him his again. 

And that’s exactly what he did. Following that night, Wade hunted everywhere for evidence of the man that used to own his heart. He checked websites, he called UCLA, everything. He had almost given up when he spotted it – a flyer, right there at the subway station. It was a flyer for Peter’s photography exhibit that, luckily enough, didn’t start for a few hours and Wade could barely make it home fast enough. Before he knew it, he was taking a deep breathe outside the museum showcasing Pete’s photographs, and then he was pushing past the doors and walking in. He quickly surveyed the room in search of him, and he had almost thought we may be at the wrong building, but then he spotted him. Peter.

As soon as Wade laid eyes on the man his heart starting pounding in his chest. Shit, had Peter only gotten more beautiful with age. He watched him speak to an older couple about one of his shots for a moment, and he swore he could feel himself stop breathing when Peter threw his head back and laughed at something the older lady had said. Without even processing it, he had started moving towards him and then he was there, right beside him, and all he could do was stare at him for a moment. His Peter… Fuck, it was his Peter. The Peter he let get away, the Peter he hadn’t seen since that day in the airport and he was hugging him. Wade didn’t remember wrapping his arms around him or pulling him into him, but he does remember Peter gasping in surprise and trying to push him away. That is, until he caught a whiff of his cologne. 

“Wade…” He breathed out, and then he was pulling him closer and there were tears, so many tears. “Wade… Fuck, I thought I would never see you again. But, you’re…” He started, until Wade cut him off. “I’m here. I’m here, baby, and I’m never leaving you again.” He said, before Peter pressed his lips against Wade’s and kissed him hard and deeply, deeper than ever before, and Wade kissed him back. Oh boy, did he kiss him back. He kissed him back like it was the last time he would, he kissed him like the only thing that mattered was Peter Peter Peter and not the chaos of the world around them. They had finally had each other back, and there was no turning back. They were finally going to pick up where they should have never left off. It wasn’t just Wade and Peter anymore, it was WadeandPeter… And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! i hope you enjoyed this fic, it's my last solo written fic for song fic week w/ nevy and kili. the next one featuring my writing will be the song fic for She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party by frnkiero andthe cellabration, which will be written by both of us! see you then!


End file.
